


Sharp Dressed Man

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, Less sex more snark, M/M, Season/Series 04, The Tight Black Shirt (tm), shockingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Matt wants a demonstration of the tight black shirt.  Shiro obliges.





	Sharp Dressed Man

“So,” Matt said, turning in his seat to face Shiro. “What ever happened to that shirt of yours?”

Shiro blinked and glanced around automatically. The dining room was still empty of everyone but them. Shiro had come in to eat a late dinner, only to find Matt already at the head of the table, a bowl of goo resting in his lap as he watched something on a projected screen.

Looking down at his chest, Shiro considered, then looked back up. “Uh, I’m wearing it?”

Matt flapped a hand at him, as if physically waving away the words. “Not that shirt. The show shirt. From your little stage play.”

Oh.  _ That _ one.

Shiro’s cheeks pinked and he swallowed hard. “Probably somewhere in my room,” he admitted. “I meant to throw it out after, but it’s technically not my property. I don’t know where Coran got it, but it was probably from around the castle somewhere. I don’t think it’ll fit you, if you’re interested.”

Though, Matt was definitely closer than he had been. It was possible Shiro had been exaggerating the memory of the first arena fight, making Matt’s frightened hunch closer to his actual height. Or maybe he was mixing up his height with his sister’s, blending them together as he grew more used to Pidge.

But Shiro also distinctly remembered being a full head taller than Matt, once, if only because Shiro had idle thoughts about being able to rest his chin on top of him.

Those days were gone, but Shiro couldn’t say it hurt the effect. If anything, there was something nice about how fast and sturdy Matt had gotten. Shiro had always been attracted to a someone who could hold their own against him, anyway. Matt used to keep him on his intellectual toes, but now he could be a decent physical opponent as well.

“Mmm, nah,” Matt replied, flapping a hand. “I’ll stick with the rebel uniforms. They’re roomy. And flattering. The Garrison could take notes.”

Shiro nodded ruefully. “No one looks good in that orange.”

“Right?” Matt pushed away his empty bowl, and then spun his finger. The screen in front of him flipped around, showing Shiro what he’d been watching.

Paused on screen, the team was in one of the ridiculous poses. Shiro had both his arms extended, as if ready to fight the camera. Rather than wearing the top half of his uniform, he was just in that stupid shirt, which was clearly two sizes too small.

Honestly, Shiro thought he looked like an idiot.

“Did you need to provide photographic evidence?” Shiro replied, leaning back and crossing his arms. “I already understood what you were talking about.”

Matt shrugged, unrepentant. “I mean, no, I didn’t. But I like this evidence. I want to print it out and put it on my wall. That kick Allura is doing. Man oh man. She could kick a guy clean off his feet.”

A smile curled at the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “To the other side of the room, actually. Alteans are stronger than humans. Or, at least, Allura is.”

Whistling, Matt looked at the image with renewed interest. “Think she’d do that to me if I asked?”

“Kick you? Probably. Don’t do it to be creepy, though.”

Matt’s bottom lip jutted out. “I’m not! It’s a test, Shiro, c’mon. We should know each other’s abilities, right? And if I enjoyed it a little, that’s a footnote.”

Rolling his eyes, Shiro went back to eating. “Whatever. I won’t help you if Allura kicks your ass more than you planned on.”

“Fair enough.” Matt continued looking at the screen, head tilted. “Could you kick me across the room?”

Shiro paused, actually taking the question seriously. “No. But I could throw you.”

“The arm?”

“Yeah.”

Silence held, awkward and heavy. Shiro winced, deeply regretting bringing it up in the first place.

Finally, Matt cleared his throat. “I- uh. That wasn’t…” He groaned and dismissed the screen completely with a wave of his hand. “Look, I… There’s a thousand things I could say, and they’re all inane, and half of them are trying to make it okay from my side with some kind of Hallmark pat on the head. Makes you stronger or whatever. And that’s all bullshit. But uh… thank you, Shiro. For what you did.”

Shiro took a deep breath, eyes closed. “You’re welcome,” he replied, voice soft and rough. “You didn’t deserve to die there.”

“Neither did you.”

“Well, I didn’t.”

Silence again, then Matt nodded. “You didn’t. We both survived.” Neither of them mentioned the conspicuous absence of their third. It wasn’t worth the pain. “Maybe I would have too. Who knows? But I probably wouldn’t have been able to come out of it even hotter. Like, damn, Shirogane, anyone ever tell you that’s really unfair?”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Sorry, was that weird?” Matt put his fingers to his lips and mimed zipping it. “Never said anything. What are you talking about? We sat here in awkward silence for the past minute.”

Waving him off, Shiro sat up straighter. “No, no. Hotter?”

Matt groaned and rubbed over his face. “Sorry, alright? That’s inappropriate, I know, I know. Leftovers of that crush. No big deal. Really, you have to take at least a little of the blame, because you’ve got a pretty face and then you saved my life, which, you know, pining like all the Christmas trees on Earth.”

“Crush?” Shiro’s voice came out pitched high, nearly strangled, and he desperately wished he’d controlled his mouth better.

“You-” Matt’s mouth slowly fell open in horror. “Oh, no. No. You knew about that. You had to know about that. I followed you around like a puppy! I thought all your jokes were funny!”

Shiro choked, caught between shock and indignation. “My jokes  _ are _ funny.”

“Your jokes are 40 percent gallows humor, Shiro. That’s not laugh out loud funny. You had me giggling. It was humiliating! How do you not know?” Matt leaned his face on the table, hands in his hair. “Oh, lord. Shiro, please. You have to put me out of my misery. Be my mercy angel.”

Slowly, in a slight haze, Shiro stood. He stepped over to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. “I’m not going to kill you. That’ll just undo my hard work.”

“Ask Lance to do it,” Matt muttered. “He looks willing. Keeps glaring at me.”

Shiro cracked a smile, unable to help it. “Only because you’ve been flirting with Allura, and he thinks you’re cool, so you have a better shot than him with her.”

Head snapping up, Matt tilted his head. “Oh. That’s- huh. Well, that’s a pretty flattering reason to be hated. Huh.” He shot Shiro a smile, but it was thin and clearly still embarrassed. His entire face was flushed, and his hair stood up in flyaway curls.

Shiro’s eyes softened as he reached out. He hesitated, then brushed Matt’s bangs out of his eyes. “I would have liked to have known.”

Cheeks still stained darkly, Matt let out a snort. “Yeah, I get it. It’s nice to know someone’s attracted to you, right? Except the part where we were trapped in a tin can to the farthest reaches of the solar system. I kept it professional. Relatively. For me.”

“For you,” Shiro agreed. “And no, that’s not why. It’s because we’ve been really dumb.”

Matt’s lips pressed thin. “Remember that historic trip to the farthest reaches of the system I mentioned? No one on that mission was dumb, thank you very much, so-”

He cut off as Shiro kissed him. For a long beat he stayed still, mouth slightly parted and eyes wide. Then he finally melted into the kiss, reaching out to grab onto the shoulder of Shiro’s armor.

“Oh,” Matt murmured, licking his lips. “Okay. Maybe a little dumb. But I’ll never admit it to anyone.”

“Of course,” Shiro replied. He smiled, slowly, and Matt grinned back as if it was bursting out of him. “So when you were asking about the shirt…?”

Matt snorted. “I was hoping to get a live demonstration. I missed it first time around, collecting the rebel leaders together. Which is just unfair.”

Nodding seriously, Shiro stepped back so Matt could stand, his food utterly forgotten. “Well, in that case, I think we should correct this criminal injustice.”

“Now you’re speaking my language.” Matt used his grip on Shiro to pull him down for another kiss, this one opened mouthed. Where the first one had been soft, this one involved teeth and playful nipping, egging Shiro on with every tug. “Your room?”

Shiro nodded again, this time loosely and dazed. “Yeah. That- yes.” His mouth tingled with the aftermath of Matt’s play, and every time he tried to speak it distracted him anew.

Taking Shiro’s hand, Matt tugged, leading the way. “Good. I want to see if it’ll burst if you flex enough. For science.”

“It won’t,” Shiro managed. “Coran had me do it a dozen times. I think he was hoping the same thing, just for the cameras.”

“Oh, that would have been something.” This time it was Matt’s turn to be distracted, and he nearly turned too late and hit the wall. Shiro tugged him back just before he could smack his face into the corner, tucking him into his side. “So’s this. Hello, arms. Can you lift me, now?”

Shiro considered. “As in around the waist? I could do that before. If you’re pretending to be a weight set and I’m dead lifting you? Still yes, I suppose.”

“What if I hung off your bicep and did pull-ups?”

Blinking rapidly, Shiro grinned as he punched in the code for his door. “How many pull-ups can you do now?”

Matt stepped inside, head tilted. “Uh, not sure. I haven’t subjected myself to that particular form of torture since the Garrison gave me the ‘good enough, fine, go do your deep space training.’ More than the half dozen I used to be able to barely manage. Then again, I weigh more now.”

“You do,” Shiro agreed. He smoothed his hands up and down Matt’s side, feeling the corded strength through the draped fabric. “I liked you before, but this is very nice too.”

“Right back at you.” Sitting down on the bed, Matt clapped his hands together. “C’mon, show time! Convince me to join the rebels.”

Shiro’s brows rose. “I wasn’t aware you’d flipped sides in the past twenty minutes.”

“I’m on the side that gets me the most quality viewing experience,” Matt replied airily, nose in the air. “C’mon, beefcake, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Pausing, Shiro froze with his hands on the release for his armor. “Beefcake?”

Matt shrugged. “That’s what this is. Like, the very definition. Muscley man wearing tight clothing for my viewing pleasure. You want me to call you Cheesecake instead?”

“Cheesecake tastes better,” Shiro muttered back, which wasn’t really his most inspired response. Sighing, he shook his head and started to undress, then pause when it was just his under suit left. “So, um-”

“Scars?” Matt asked flatly. “I’ve got ‘em too, Takashi. A lot of mine were probably less noble than yours. You’re not gunna scare me off that easy.”

Shiro met his gaze seriously. “Even the ones from the arena?”

Wincing, Matt swallowed. “Look, I don’t like it, and yeah, it sucks that you went through what you did for me. No matter if it would have happened anyway, all that. But I can compartmentalize, for one. For another, that’s not a reflection on you, that’s my own issues. And finally, you’d still be the hottest guy I know. And I’ve met some attractive people.”

Finally, Shiro gave a jerky nod. “Alright.” Then he paused with his hand on the zipper. “Hottest guy? Not hottest person?”

“Um, Allura.” Matt’s brows rose. “Sorry, Hot Sauce, she’s still gorgeous. If it helps your pride, it’s a damn close call.”

Shiro couldn’t really argue that. Allura was objectively lovely, and Shiro wouldn’t deny an attraction to her, if only for aesthetics. So he just nodded philosophically and finally started to strip.

At first, he went slowly, watching Matt’s face carefully as his chest was revealed. Muscled, sure, and maybe the word ‘beefcake’ wasn’t wrong when he had a layer of fabric on it. But the scars twisted over him, discolored and thick, noticeable even when he tried to look away.

But Matt just leaned back, braced on his palms behind him, and let out a whistle. “Take it off!” He called, as if this were a shady strip club. “Was I supposed to bring singles?”

“Yes,” Shiro replied immediately, even as his shoulders finally began to unknot. “Remember it next time.”

“Put it on my tab,” Matt drawled back.

Shiro smiled as he finally kicked off his boots and started to push the suit off his legs. It pooled by his feet, letting him step out and leaving him in just his boxers.

It was the most bare he’d been in front of another being since his captivity.

Unable to help it, Shiro gave a shiver.

“Cold?” Matt asked, just a bit too chipper to be real. He held out his arms grandly, and gave a suave, would-be-movie-star smile. “Come over here and I’ll warm you up.”

It was the exact same sort of joking Matt always did, and Shiro slowly relaxed. Nothing was different, at least not yet. He still wanted to touch. Swallowing, Shiro climbed onto the bed and into Matt’s arms.

Immediately, Matt’s hands started to smooth up and down his chest, thumbs rubbing on the underside of Shiro’s pecs. “Hello, nurse.”

Shiro paused. “Nurse? I don’t get that one.”

“It’s from- you know what, never mind. Explaining it isn’t worth it. It means you’re hot. Surprise, you’re still ridiculously attractive. The only difference is I get to touch now.” Matt kissed along his jaw, still eagerly running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach.

Each press of lips to Shiro’s jaw and neck  _ burned. _ Matt felt so warm against him, the kind of touch he wasn’t used to anymore. It had been years, and Shiro was just now realizing that he’d been starving for it.

“You- ah!” He shivered as Matt’s teeth bit down on his jaw, right under the hinge. “I- mmph.”

Matt chuckled, lapping warm and wet over the spot he’d just teased. “Lost your train of thought?”

Groaning, Shiro grabbed at Matt’s clothes and tugged. “No. Didn’t. Off now. You too.”

“Sure you didn’t.” But Matt pulled back and obligingly started to unclip his armor, then squirmed out of the fabric. “You know, normally I appreciate how warm this stuff is. Because, you know, outer space. Overall, it’s a pretty chilly place. But I could really use less layers right now.”

Shiro reached up and helped pull the fabric over Matt’s head, grinning when it left him ruffled. His longer hair might not curl so much, but it also seemed to fluff up more when it was messed with. “It looks good on you.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Matt’s chest puffed out. “Not as good as that shirt’ll look on you. I think you got distracted.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

Matt looked down his nose at him. “I have no idea what you’re inferring. C’mon, shirt, let’s see it.” Then he smacked Shiro on the ass.

Brows up, Shiro eyed him right back. “You know that’s playing with fire, right?”

“What, don’t like my hands there?” Matt’s brows rose as he met Shiro’s gaze in pure challenge. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

The plan, blunt wording made Shiro freeze utterly. There were a thousand denials on his tongue, all the reasons Matt was mistaken, but none that would win the argument. So instead he backed away and obligingly dug the shirt out of its drawer. It was a little wrinkled, since he’d been less than gentle about putting it away, but it was so tight that wouldn’t matter.

Shiro pulled it on as quickly as he could manage, honestly slightly relieved to put clothes back on. Matt might not be reacting like Shiro had expected, but it was still stressful to bare the scars he hid so desperately.

“Even better in person,” Matt declared. He started to squirm out of his own pants, and Shiro was more than a little amused to see he’d managed to stick to boxers too. Shiro at least had the castle’s manufacturing to back his underwear preferences. Matt had to have had them made for him.

Shiro obligingly flexed his arm, since that was part of the package deal. “It’s silly. And it’s so tight it’d hamper me in an actual fight.”

“Well, that’s show biz,” Matt replied. “It’s not about reality, it’s about the aesthetic. I can appreciate that as long as poor science is left out of it. I skipped all of Pidge’s bits. Do you know how painful that was, to miss all the shots of my sister making a fool of herself on live television? Damn the technobabble.”

Brows furrowed, Shiro crossed his arms. “You made me watch at least half a dozen episodes of Doctor Who. I don’t want to hear about technobabble.”

Matt’s eyes shone, and Shiro belatedly relaxed his posture had made the fabric stretch even tighter. “Reversing the polarity is a classic, Shirogane, don’t you besmirch those sacred words. But, hey. Question for you. How do you feel about wearing the shirt and taking off your boxers?”

Shiro’s cheeks burned. It was hardly the kinkiest suggestion he’d ever gotten - he’d had a life before Kerberos, thanks so much - but it had been a long time and he wasn’t used to feeling that way anymore. An object of personal desire.

Well, okay, yes, he was. But that was in a general sense. Being the Champion, the exotic alien from the strange, backwoods planet too primitive for the Galra to have bothered with them so far. Then being Shiro the Hero, leader of Voltron, the bastardized television parody of his position on the time.

Neither of those felt real. It was an anonymous interest, a distant baying for his body, all without knowing or caring what he was really like.

This was different. This was Matt Holt, someone who’d known him for years, who respected him as a coworker, older brother to a member of his team. Someone who still found him attractive, even knowing the full reality of Shiro’s life.

That was worth so much more than billions of distant fans holding up signs.

“Yeah,” Shiro finally managed, trying for casual. But his voice came out too tight, too thick, to be properly flip.

Matt frowned and sat up straighter. “It’s really okay if you’re not. Let me know if I ever go to far, okay? I know I joke, but…”

“No. No, it’s good. I like the joking.” The jokes meant everything was still good. Matt’s opinion of him hadn’t changed. They were still  _ friends _ above all else. Shiro needed that. “I just- I like it.”

“Oooh,” Matt replied, grin slowly growing. “Lt. Shirogane has some tastes, does he?”

“Shut up,” Shiro muttered, but it was good natured. He slowly pushed down his boxers, shivering when his hard cock met the air. He wasn’t leaking yet, but it probably wouldn’t be long now.

Whistling, Matt twirled one finger around. “Let me see it all?”

Shiro’s cheeks flamed as he obeyed, shoulders straightening automatically.

Because he was observant at the worst times, Matt whistled again. “Ooh, you like being on display? Or do you like being ordered around? Want to call me ‘sir’?”

“I don’t know, I think you have that covered,” Shiro shot back, brows up.

Matt groaned, scrubbing over his cheeks. “Look, I was awkward, sorry. You’re the leader of  _ Voltron, _ and you always cared more about rank than I did. So I figured I’d meet you there. You want me to call you ‘sir’? ‘Cause I don’t think I could keep that up.”

“No, I really don’t,” Shiro replied, grinning now. “I’m just giving you shit, Matt. Honestly, between the options- no teasing.”

Running a finger in an ‘x’ over his chest, Matt nodded. “Cross my heart.”

Shiro gave a half-smile. “I’d call you ‘sir’ first. I get enough of leading during the day. I’d really rather not have to keep up the Black Paladin stuff in bed, too.”

“Gotcha,” Matt replied, nodding agreeably. “Makes sense. I don’t mind taking the lead a bit. Prefer it, actually. Order one is to get your pretty ass over here so I can kiss your face some more.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro replied, laughing as he was pulled onto the bed. This time he was fully yanked over, falling onto his back, with Matt straddling him in one smooth motion. “Oh, that was actually a pretty good move.”

Matt mimed doing it again on open air. “Momentum, baby. Newton prevails once again.”

Smiling, Shiro reached up to push Matt’s bangs out of his face. “You’re cute.”

“I-” Matt went pink, then ducked his head and hid his face in Shiro’s chest. “Shut up.”

“Very cute,” Shiro continued, undeterred. His hands smoothed down Matt’s shoulders, gripping around his arm. “Except this. This is hot. I like this.”

Peeking back out, Matt gave a lopsided smile. “Agreed. And, you know, while I’m down here…” He opened his mouth and lapped over one of Shiro’s nipples, where they were visibly poking through the fabric.

Shiro jolted, eyes wide. “Woah! You… yeah.”

“Sensitive,” Matt commented cheerfully, repeating the action on the other side. “That’s very nice.” He took a deep breath, then leaned up for another kiss. At the same time, he rolled his hips down, rubbing his boxer-covered cock against Shiro’s bare one. The heat and sensation made Shiro gasp and arch under him, trying for more of the feeling. “How are you feeling about this? Want to stall here? I could happily grind against that lovely cock of yours. Or do you want to go a little farther?”

Shiro let out a low rumble and slid his hand between them until he could cup Matt through his boxers. “I at least want to see and touch you. The rest…” He went pink. “I don’t exactly have lube. Or condoms. I wasn’t prepared for this.”

“Unprepared? Tsk tsk, Shirogane. I know they taught you better in pilot wilderness survival courses.” Matt leaned up for a kiss, nipping Shiro’s bottom lip again. It was still swollen and sensitive from last time, and it drew another moan out of Shiro.

“I-” Shiro paused to cup Matt harder, just to hear his breathing stutter into a moan. “I don’t think our instructors were thinking about condoms in space when I was taking those classes.”

“You sure about that?” Matt flashed him a last grin, then finally reached down and pushed his boxers down. Rather than take them all the way off, he just let them pool at his knees. Then he bucked forward impatiently, pressing their bare cocks together.

Shiro arched under him, trying to press as much of himself against Matt as he could, desperate for more of that touch and heat. The pleasure of their grinding was amazing, but it didn’t satisfy Shiro’s other need. The one that just demanded contact with as much skin as possible. “Fair enough. Next time I end up in space with an unfamiliar team and leading an alien warship against a ten thousand year old empire, I’ll put condoms at the top of my list.”

“See, you’re sarcastic, but your lack of foresight is biting you in the ass now.”

“No, that’s  _ you. _ ”

Matt froze, then burst out laughing, flopping over sideways in a heap. “Oh my god, direct hit. You got me. Holy shit.” He rubbed the base of his palms against his eyes, still snickering. “Not yet, actually, but I’m getting there.”

Shiro braced himself on his elbows, watching Matt with a soft smile. His cock leaked filthily, and he was aching for more contact, but Matt losing his shit over his joke was too great to interrupt. “What was that about not being funny?”

Still snickering, Matt finally focused again. “I told you, it’s a crush. Doesn’t make you funny.”

“I think you just don’t want to admit your sense of humor sucks as much as mine.” Shiro rolled over, grabbing Matt’s wrists and kissing along his neck. “Say it.”

“Say what?” Matt tugged playfully on his arms, not nearly enough to actually pull away from Shiro’s light grip. “Gotta be more specific than that.”

“Say you think I’m funny.”

Matt dragged Shiro’s hand along until he could dramatically drape the back of his palm over his forehead. “Never! You’ll never take me alive!”

Shiro’s brows rose. “What’s orgasm in French again?  _ La petite mort?” _

For a moment, Matt held totally still. Then he cracked up again, eyes screwed up as he tried to curl in on himself. “Oh my god, stop. I can’t handle you.”

Beaming back down, Shiro kissed his forehead. “I’m funny,” he asserted confidently. “You think I’m funny.”

“Alright, alright. You’re occasionally clever, and I appreciate that.” Matt leaned up for a kiss, smiling against Shiro’s lips. “But I have a way to get my own back that I think you’re going to like.”

Shiro arched a brow challengingly. “Yeah? What’s that?”

With one sudden move, Matt flipped them completely, so Shiro was flat on his back and Matt had his shoulders pinned to the bed. It happened so quickly and unexpectedly that even Shiro’s honed reflexes didn’t kick in before he was already flat out.

“Oh,” Shiro murmured, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “That- wow.”

Okay, yeah, Matt had a point. Shiro liked that. He liked that a lot. It meant that Matt could handle him, even when he wasn’t going along with it. Worse case scenario, Matt could  _ handle _ him.

Best case scenario too. Shiro had always liked it a little rough in bed.

Matt grinned down at him, rightfully smug. Shiro must have been a sight, ruffled and flushed as he was. “Say it.”

“Say what?” Shiro echoed, trying to give him a flat look instead of a dazed, aroused one. Heat was still pumping through him as Matt kept him down. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“You like me on top.”

Cheeks flaming, Shiro, raised his chin. “I’m not ashamed of the truth. I like you on top.”

Matt’s eyes flashed, and he leaned down for another biting, teasing kiss. He rocked, pressing their cocks together with long, sharp thrusts.

Keening, Shiro yanked his wrists free so easily he barely noticed he’d done it. Instead he grabbed onto Matt’s hair automatically, holding on for the ride. He wrapped one leg around Matt’s hips, helping him to slot in better and pushing him in closer for more of that delicious contact.

“Holy shit,” Matt breathed, more than a little awed. His eyes darted over Shiro’s face, seeming to take in every detail. “God, I spent so much time imagining this.”

“Talking,” Shiro grunted, bucking up hard enough to make Matt gasp. “Too thinking. Stop that.”

“Can’t help it, Starshine,” Matt replied. “It doesn’t turn off.”

Well, in that case, Shiro had a fix. He used his grip on Matt’s longer hair to pull him down into another kiss. As he lapped eagerly into Matt’s mouth, he slid his fingers through the silky strands, enjoying the thick texture.

Matt’s fingers slid between their chests. At first, Shiro thought it was just for balance, but then he started to rub over Shiro’s nipples again. He gave a sharp pinch through the still wet fabric, tugging slightly, and that-

That was it.

Groaning into Matt’s mouth, Shiro groaned and bucked as he spilled between them. Then he went still, utterly limp and relaxed like he hadn’t been in far, far too long.

Matt let out eager little groans, losing his rhythm as Shiro came on his stomach. He spilled as well, then went limp over Shiro with a contented sigh. “So much better than I imagined.”

“Good,” Shiro managed. “You’re heavier than I imagined, for the record.”

“Hm? Oh!” Matt rolled off in a heap, then wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and dragged him with him. “Sorry about that. I still think I’m under 130, most days.”

Shiro snorted. “That’d still be 130 pounds on my lungs, you dork.” But he kissed Matt rather than start another round of banter. “Gunna respect me in the morning?”

“Of course,” Matt replied easily, smiling against his lips. “I’ll also respect you in half an hour when we do round two. This time, after I’ve tracked down lube.”

Cheeks burning, Shiro arched his brows. “And where do you think you’re going to get that?”

Matt stared back as if confused by the question. “Uh, Coran?”

“Coran?” This time, Shiro’s face went completely red. He covered it with his hands, groaning. “What are you going to tell him?”

Kissing over Shiro’s cupped hands, Matt snickered. “That I plan on making you see stars, Shirogane. You’d like that, pilot that you are.”

“Like you weren’t just as obsessed.” Shiro peeked through. “You’re really going to tell him it’s for sex?”

Matt’s brows rose. “Yeah? Why? Did you want to keep this a secret? ‘Cause I’m going to have trouble with that, honestly. I kind of want to announce it to the universe that I landed you in bed. And also I get to kiss your pretty face.”

Shiro snorted and flopped onto his back. “Glad to know your priorities are in order. I’m not hiding it, I just hadn’t thought about the talking about it part. And I wouldn’t want to tell Coran about our sex life at all, but I guess we should know if Alteans do have condoms or anything like that.” He looked over, smiling softly, then paused. “Oh, god, we’re going to tell everyone. We’re going to tell Pidge.”

“I’m going to make-out with you in front of her so hard,” Matt replied dreamily. “Get back at her for every time she said no one wanted to date me. It’s going to be so good. She’ll be happy, though. After she’d done fake gagging.” His brows rose. “You have it easy. I have to deal with Keith’s reaction. Your shadow is going to give me the shovel talk, I know it.”

Rolling his eyes, Shiro closed his eyes. “No he’s not. Keith’s not like that.”

Matt actually burst into laughter. “You think so? You think he’s not scary overprotective of you?”

“Not of my  _ virtue. _ I’m an adult, and you’re a good guy. What’s there to threaten?”

Matt rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder, gazing up at him with dramatic awe. “You adorable, precious unicorn. You naive bunny rabbit.”

Groaning, Shiro put his left hand on Matt’s face and pushed him away. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Bet you 20 bucks he shovel talks me.”

Shiro paused, considering that. “Neither of us has twenty bucks,” he pointed out carefully.

But Matt only grinned. “Fine. Winner gets to decide what we do for a night, how’s that? I mean, veto, obviously, or whatever hard limits, but it’s a card one of us gets to play.”

That-

Hm.

“Winner decides what we do and there’s no teasing,” Shiro replied, pointing at him. “I don’t think you’ll say no to much, so it’s not a good bet for you. But giving up on mocking is.”

Matt actually had to stop and thinking about it, but then he nodded. “Agreed.” He held out his hand, and they shoot on it. “Alright, c’mon, let’s get cleaned up. That shirt’s going to need washing.”

“Who’s fault is that?” But Shiro obligingly peeled it back off, making a face at the two obviously placed wet spots on the front. Jeez. “You get to do the talking to Coran, though.”

“Yeah, as if it was going to be any other way.”

***

Shiro lost that bet.

But as he bucked back, trying to get Matt’s custom designed toy in deeper, he couldn’t regret a thing.


End file.
